Castell
Castell era un pianeta terrestre situato lungo la Rotta Commerciale Perlemiana nella regione delle Colonie della galassia. Pianeta natale dei Gossam, Castell fu una grande fonderia planetaria della Gilda del Commercio. Storia Come pianeta situato lungo la Rotta Commerciale Perlemiana il pianeta dei Gossam fu raggiunto da altre specie senzienti durante l'attraversamento di quella rotta tra il 30.000 BBY e il 25.000 BBY. Dopo avere sperimentato una particolare tecnologia iperspaziale durante il regno dell'Impero Infinito su molte zone della galassia, i Couriver Gossam furono in grado di lasciare Castell e di colonizzare pianeti come Felucia circa nel 27.000 BBY. Quando la Repubblica Galattica cominciò ad oltrepassare i Mondi del Nucleo Castell entrò a far parte del governo in rapida espansione qualche tempo prima del 22.000 BBY. Castell fu raramente coinvolto nella comunità galattica, rimanendo all'interno dello spazio repubblicano anche nei momenti di maggior conflitto. Durante la Grande Guerra Sith i Krath condussero una Santa Crociata lungo i mondi della Rotta Perlemiana nel loro tentativo di conquistare Coruscant. Recuperato dopo la guerra, la Repubblica avrebbe percorso spesso la rotta e i suoi mondi durante la Guerra Civile Jedi per impegnare gli eserciti dell'Impero Sith di Revan. Durante la seconda metà dell'Era d'Oro della Repubblica Castell cadde in una depressione economica decennale, solo per trovare un alleato nella Gilda del Commercio. Dopo l'intervento della Gilda, il pianeta riuscì a riprendersi dalla crisi in cui era sprofondato. In cambio, però, molti Gossam lavorarono come servi a contratto per buona parte della loro vita, al fine di mantenere la proprietà dei loro beni. Uno di questi era una giovane Gossam, Shu Mai, che salì la scala gerarchica diventando Capo delle Risorse di Proprietà. Quando Mai salì sempre più in alto nella scala gerarchica all'interno del conglomerato riuscì a riacquistare l'intero mondo dalla Gilda conducendo il suo popolo verso la prosperità. In cambio del suo lavoro Mai alzò gli affitti di Castell e richiese alla propria gente di consegnare un tributo come ringraziamento per avere fatto riconquistare l'indipendenza al pianeta, facendo esattamente quello che la Gilda aveva sempre fatto nelle sue proprietà anche molto prima che la Gossam potesse sedersi sulla poltrona di Presidente della compagnia. La vera indipendenza, infatti, non arrivò mai, e Castell rimase tra i suoi possedimenti. Mai alla fine avrebbe portato il suo popolo fuori dalla Repubblica durante la Crisi Separatista, impegnandosi nel finanziamento clandestino da parte della Gilda in cambio di un seggio nel governo del Consiglio della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti. Durante la creazione di un gruppo elitario di Commandos Gossam, Mai e gli altri Separatisti avviarono le Guerre dei Cloni, una sanguinosa guerra di scissione dalla Repubblica. Essendo però Castell circondato dallo spazio Repubblicano, la regione fu pattugliata dalla 3° Armata di Settore del Grande Esercito della Repubblica. Alla fine Castell dovette arrendersi alla Repubblica, con grande costernazione della Presidentessa Mai. Ritirandosi su Felucia e denunciata dal suo popolo, Mai fu rassicurata dal suo superiore, il Conte Dooku, che la perdita del suo pianeta natale era parte del piano. Nel 19 BBY, a seguito dell'esecuzione di Shu Mai insieme al resto del Consiglio Separatista su Mustafar da parte di Darth Vader, con la fine della guerra dalle ceneri della Repubblica emerse l'Impero Galattico, decretando la fine della Gilda del commercio e di altre associazioni separatiste. A causa delle loro precedenti alleanze, i Gossam di Castell furono presi di mira dall'Impero che li ridusse in schiavitù, e le fabbriche di tutto il pianeta vennero riconvertite per la produzione di beni militari per la Marina Imperiale. Annullando qualsiasi magro beneficio che Shu Mai e la Gilda del Commercio erano riusciti a raggiungere, Castell sprofondò di nuovo nella crisi economica sotto l'Impero, e non fu in grado di fornire molti soldati alla neonata Alleanza Ribelle, anche se molti sostennero il gruppo. Quando l'Alleanza Ribelle alla fine emerse vittoriosa sull'Impero, ci volle un anno alla Nuova Repubblica di attraversare la Perlemiana, liberando Castell nel 5 ABY. Lottando per risollevarsi dall'ennesima crisi economica dopo aver ottenuto la ritrovata indipendenza, il pianeta subì un'altra battuta d'arresto, ancora peggiore, durante l'invasione Vong nella galassia. Dopo essere stato conquistato, Castell fu devastato dagli invasori fino a che la Nuova Repubblica non si reimpose sulla Rotta Perlemiana ancora una volta, da Dac fino a Coruscant. Con la venuta dell'Alleanza Galattica Castell ricominciò per la terza volta a riprendersi dai problemi. A partire dal 137 ABY, Castell rientrava nella zona controllata dall'Impero di Darth Krayt, almeno fino alla sconfitta di Krayt da parte di Cade Skywalker e alla fondazione del Triumvirato della Federazione Galattica. Comparse *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' Fonti *"Galactic Power Brokers"-'' Star Wars Gamer 10'' *[[Ultimate Alien Anthology|''Ultimate'' Alien Anthology]] *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. I ("Castell") *The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 37'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti terrestri Categoria:Pianeti delle Colonie Categoria:Spazioporti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Separatisti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Pianeti Vong Categoria:Pianeti filo-Alleanza Galattica Categoria:Ombraporti